thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opportunity
"Opportunity" is the ninth episode and mid-season premiere of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on February 10, 2019. Plot Alexandria is flooded with new arrivals as the fair finally begins. Synopsis Rick arrives at the gates of Alexandria, back from his trip to the coast. Before he can enter, he is greeted by Daryl, who asks if he could talk to Rick. Rick orders the others to go inside and start loading up the the Saviors cut ahead of him. He asks Daryl why they're meeting outside, to which Daryl replies that he doesn't feel like doing the whole meet and greet thing. Daryl opens up to Rick and says that he doesn't feel like he's fit to be a leader anymore and asks him to choose a new leader for the Saviors. Rick states that he can't do that since Daryl took control of the group after the war with the Saviors, it wasn't given to him. Rick tells him that he needs to inform his people that he's stepping down, and that they will need to elect a new leader. After the Saviors leave, Aaron and Siddiq discuss how everyone doesn't particularly like the Saviors and how they're the weirdest group of the mix, joking that the Sanctuary should be renamed a "place with a bunch of weirdos." Michonne soon meets Rick inside the gates and asks him how the trip went. He greets her, and they discuss the upcoming fair. The conversation is cut short by Rick going to visit the jail, much to Michonne's dismay. He goes down, and much to his shock, Negan is sitting inside his cell with the door open. Negan sarcastically welcomes him home. Rick reaches for his gun, only to be taunted by Negan about his leg and his "grandpa" appearance. Negan then questions Rick about the gun, since he could have easily sneaked up behind and subdued Rick, but instead he decided to stay, in an attempt to make Rick trust him a little. He goes on and says that he could have booby-trapped the safe-zone, he could have started a fire in the house to kill Rick and Michonne while they were asleep or that he could have simply raped Michonne without anyone knowing. Much to Negan's surprise, Rick still says that nothing has changed and that he has no trust in Negan. Knowing that nothing he says will work, Negan proceeds to taunt Rick about the reason why he's keeping him locked up; to prove to himself and no one else that he has mercy, and that he wants others to believe he's a good person. And that he is the only one who can fix the world. Elsewhere, Rosita announces to the Alexandrians that she and Eugene are going to have a baby. Rick congratulates Eugene, but notes that he doesn't seem particularly excited, Eugene tells him that it's just a lot to deal with. Rick then asks where Tara is and upon finding her takes her away discreetly from everyone and harshly chastises her for leaving Negan's cell unlocked. Later, he and Michonne talk about what happened, with Michonne remarking that maybe he was too harsh on Tara. Rick however worries that maybe he wasn't harsh enough since a mistake like that brings a huge risk. Michonne agrees, but notes that it's not too late to kill Negan for what he did and eliminate the risk completely. Rick rebukes her and proceeds to explain his reasoning for letting him live. As a leader, Rick must set the example and appear more capable than the rest, prove that death as a punishment isn't necessary anymore, that they can control their emotions and prove that they're civilized people. He finishes by saying that if they go back to the way they use to live, everything could fall apart. At the Hilltop Colony, Maggie and the rest of the residents watch Gregory being hanged as punishment for his attempt on Maggie's life. Gregory's corpse is taken down from the tree and Maggie decides she needs to talk to the Hilltop citizens about the events that has transpired recently. She tells them that she expects this to be the last time she has to make a decision like this and she wants everyone to work with her to make sure they succeed in that. In Alexandria, Michonne wakes up and heads out. Outside she meets up with Siddiq whom has been working all night to get the inn ready for the fair. They banter about the huge amount of work they've put into the project and stops to behold it. At the Whisperers' Camp, Henry and Lydia watch the skinning of a zombie that Lydia will use as her new disguise. He learns that they do not go by their names but rather embraces their basic animal instincts. Henry however doesn't believe Lydia buys into it all since she herself has used her own name before. He tells her that they should go back to his people but Lydia reminds him that she belongs here and that she can't leave. Their conversation is interrupted by Alpha whom takes Henry aside. She tells him that now that he knows about how they've survived, he could tell her about his own people’s way of doing so. Henry proceeds to tell her about it by chastising the Whisperers method of survival. This upsets Alpha and she reminds him that he would do well to remember he's her captive. She continues by telling Henry that she hoped if Henry knew more about them and their ways of surviving he could take word back to his people and convince them that they should be left alone. Henry doesn't give in and says he won't leave without Lydia since he knows how she has been mistreated. Alpha gives up and concedes that she must learn more about Henry's people. Back in Alexandria, Siddiq shows Maggie, Enid and Hershel their room. Maggie thanks him. After Siddiq leaves, Alden appears and asks if maybe they could share the room since it's getting crowded elsewhere, Maggie tells him that's the last thing she'd want. Paul arrives and they joke about Alden's behavior and gazes down upon the fairground. Later they visit Rick and Carol to tell them about the Whisperers and Henry's disappearance. Initially Rick calmly wonders why they didn't come tell him sooner about this new group of people, but when Maggie informs him Henry went after them and disappeared Carol’s temper flares and angrily asks them how long he's been gone and why they only conducted a search for two days. Maggie explains she has had a lot on her plate and that this was even worse than when Carol disappeared since the area is known to be dangerous. Carol continues to yell at her until Paul steps in and explains that Gregory tried to kill Maggie. Rick finally calms Carol down but tells them he needs to find Michonne and go after Henry. At the gates, Rick, Carol and Michonne are about to leave with Michonne telling Eugene to take care of things until they're back. Maggie arrives with Alden as well and tells them that he'll accompany them since he has followed the trail before. Carol irritatingly wonders why he stopped his search last time and Alden explains that the Whisperers made it clear that further interaction was most unwelcome. Before they leave, Alden turns to Maggie and says that he's only agreeing to this because of her. Maggie appreciates the gesture and tells him that maybe he not so bad after all, much to his delight. The four riders head out. At the fair, Magna, Yumiko and Luke are enjoying their new life as members of Alexandria, excited about what the fair has to offer. Magna wonders where Kelly and Connie could be and that they shouldn't miss this. Yumiko speculates that they're probably off having sex. Luke asks Magna if she hadn't noticed their relationship before and she tells him she doesn't really have an eye for that sort of thing. Luke sarcastically remarks that he's noticed that. Elsewhere, Earl Sutton is talking to a woman about his work, impressed by the machetes and spears he has displayed for the fair to sell. He tells her that smithing was always a hobby of his and that when he moved to the Hilltop, he used the blacksmith area at the Barrington house to continue his craft. He admits he's never seen her before and asks what community she's with to which she responds that she's part of Alexandria and has just joined them very recently. However, unbeknownst to him, the woman is Alpha, the leader of the Whisperers, who has infiltrated the fair. Other Cast Co-Stars To be added. Uncredited To be added. Deaths * Gregory Trivia * Last appearance of Tara Chambler. (Alive) * Last appearance of Scott. (Alive) * Last appearance of Ken. (Alive) * Last appearance of Rachel. (Alive) * Last appearance of Luke. (Alive) * Last appearance of Tammy Rose. (Alive) * Last appearance of Gregory. (Corpse) * This episode was adapted from Issue 141 and Issue 142 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 9 (TV Series) Category:Mid-Season Premieres